Property of Cell
by PerfectCell17
Summary: Basically, Cell's diary during the 10 days until the Cell Games!


Property of Cell  
  
Dear diary:  
  
I am now complete! Thanks to Vegeta I was able to finally absorb 18! Don't worry, I thanked Vegeta for the help...by beating the living shit out of him. After disposing of Vegeta Trunks challenged me, but gave up when he saw how incredible my power truly was. I was expecting a challenge out of one of them. I decided to let Trunks live and also decided to hold a martial atrs tournament. I want to have some sport before I destroy this pathetic mudd ball that the Saiyans now call home. I just hope that ten days will give them enough time to become stronger, not that it'll matter I'll still crush them all! Damn, I'm starting to sound like that arrogant baka of a Saiyan Prince, Vegeta! Hmmm, what should I call my tournament? I guess I'll think of a name tonight. I also have to build a ring . Atleast I wont get bored, I can't stand being bored! Well I guess I should go work on the preparations for the tournament!  
  
P.S. 10 days 'til the tournament!  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
I thought of a name for my tournament! I'm calling it 'The Cell Games'! What do you think? I was origionally gonna go with 'The Cell Bowl' or 'Cell's Ass Kickin' Tournament', but my plushie Mr.Cuddles told me to go with 'The Cell Games'. I trust Mr.Cuddles' opinion. He also helped me with designing and building the ring. After we built the ring I went to ZTV to announce the location. Mr.Cuddles would've went with me, but he's kinda camera shy. I just hope the Z-warriors were watching, especially Goku! He was part of the reason I decided to hold 'The Cell Games'. He thinks he's soooooo tough for fighting Frieza! He won't be so tough when I blow his ass into a million pieces! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Dammit, I'm starting to sound like Vegeta again! I guess Dr.Gero put too many of his cells in my design. I have to go for now! Mr.Cuddles wants me to play a game of 'Blow Up the Earthlings'. It's actually a pretty fun game, we go into the city and blow up random people!  
  
P.S. 9 Days 'til The Cell Games!  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Last night I had a terrible nightmare! It was where I absorbed that bald-headed Z-warrior Krillin and became weaker! I couldn't get back to sleep after that, so Mr.Cuddles and I talked for a while. He brought up a very good point: Why is my name Cell? Is it because I'm made up of the cells of the greatest warriors in the universe? Even if so, why couldn't he have given me an actual name? Like why can't I be a Bob or something? He didn't give the androids names either. He just gave them numbers. Was he proving the fact that he can count? Wouldn't most people think so because he was able to create the androids and myself. The great Bob...uh I mean Cell! Oh yeah, Goku came to the ring today! His power level has increased greatly, maybe I will finally have a challenge. He was babbling about how he's changed and how I'll pay for my rimes. Fuck that! Whoops, I swore, now Mr.Cuddles will make me put a dollar in the swear jar. Like I care, it's not my money anyways, I stole it off a bunch of punks who dared to call me a freak! In exchange for their money I gave them a one way trip to hell! I gotta go, the stars will be out soon. I love to look at stars, they remind me of little planets exploding!  
  
P.S. 8 Days 'til The Cell Games!  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
I had that dream, well actually nightmare again! I was too freaked to go back to sleep! Mr.Cuddles and I played truth or dare to pass the time. I found out a bunch of stuff about him that I never knew before. After our truth or dare game I flew above Earth's atmosphere to get a little bit of training done. I was punching meteors and any other space junk I saw to test my complete power. It was something to do to pass the time and it gave the earthlings a little light show to watch. Of course, none of those space rocks were any match for someone as powerful as the great Cell! Okay, this Vegeta thing is seriously freaking me out! It seems like I become more like him everyday! Mr.Cuddles thinks that I'm just being paranoid and not to worry about it. It's been so boring around here, so Mr.Cuddles are gonna go terrorize some earthlings to keep busy. Gotta go!  
  
P.S. 7 Days 'til The Cell Games!  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Last night I had another nightmare, but it wasn't the same one I've had for the past few nights. It was where I started to act more and more like Vegeta until *Cell shudders* I grew his hair! Since these nightmares have been haunting me I've decided not to sleep anymore! Mr.Cuddles agreed to stay up with me. I plan on sleeping again once I blow up the Earth and kill that bald-headed freak Krillin and Vegeta! I figure that if I kill them then they won't be able to haunt my dreams. I can sense the power levels of Goku, Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo increasing everyday, but they're still too weak to have sport with. I've had a few news helicopters fly around the ring, but I blasted them all to hell. It was quite amusing watching the helicopters blow up, it reminded me of popcorn popping. Speaking of popcorn I was thinking of inviting the Z-warriors to go to a movie to pass the time, but I don't think they would because I'm 'an evil baka that wants to destroy the earth'! Just because I want to blow up the universe and destroy all life forms doesn't mean that I still don't need some company once in a while, but atleast I have Mr.Cuddles. I'm thinking of giving the earthlings another light show, so gotta go!  
  
P.S. 6 Days 'til The Cell Games!  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Since I've given up sleeping I've been drinking coffee to keep myself awake. It tastes great, but it's making me kinda giddy! Mr.Cuddles and I made prank calls to the Z-warriors with a cell phone I took from an onna that I blew up. Hey, maybe I was named after cell phones. Anyways, I prank called Goku's house and asked him if his fridge was running and he started crying because he thought it might be broken or something. What a dumbass! I tried the same thing with Vegeta about his gravity chamber, but he hung up after threatening to blast my 'weak ass to hell'. I also went to go bother some earthlings. I blocked a bunch of cars and said "So where is everyone going? I have an idea, maybe I'll join you." Needless to say they fled, but I threw a car at them, causing some of the people to blow up. I was getting bored with killing such weak people and wanted to spar, so I popped a Cell Jr. out of my tail, which I named Bob. I gotta go, so I can spar with Bob before my next coffee break.  
  
P.S. 5 Days 'til The Cell Games!  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Today I mourn the loss of *Cell sniffles* Mr.Cuddles. Bob thought he was food and ate him. I blew the little fucker up for that! Now I'm all alone, just standing in the middle of the ring. I got bored and wanted to get my mind off of Mr.Cuddles so I flew around for a while. I saw Vegeta on the beach swimming, so I took his clothes. He didn't even see me! Why would Vegeta be at the beach anyway? After stealing Vegeta's spandex I flew to the nearest coffee shop to get a cup of coffee, since I'm not sleeping. Of course after I got my coffee I blew the place up. I'm running out of coffee shops to blow up. Maybe I should just get my own coffee maker. What do you think? *sigh* I miss Mr.Cuddles. Making prank calls just isn't the same without him. Oh well, I guess I'll have to find other ways to amuse myself. *yawn* I am so damn tired, but if I go to sleep I'll have those damn nightmares. I guess I'll go get a coffee and terrorize some of those miserable humans.  
  
P.S. 4 Days 'til The Cell Games!  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
That Vegeta is such a baka! I went down to the beach again this morning and I saw him, Goku, Trunks, and Gohan all bathing. Once again I stole Vegeta's spandex and nobody noticed me! I wonder if he'll be there tomorrow... A news reporter came to the ring today to try to 'interview' me, along with a camera and microphone man. I had a little bit of fun blasting the camera and microphone man to hell! As for the reporter, I kicked his ass (literally)! He flew about fifty feet before he landed. He smashed his head off a rock, and the weird thing is it sounded hollow. Well with the way humans act I wouldn't be surprised if their heads were empty, same with the Saiyans. *yawn* The coffee doesn't seem strong enough to keep me awake anymore. Maybe I should try eating alot of sugar because the earthling brats always have energy and all they do is eat candy. Well I guess I gotta go try to find a candy store to terrorize.  
  
P.S. 3 Days 'til The Cell Games!  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
I kinda gave up my eat candy to get energy plan because my teeth were starting to hurt and I blew up all of the dentists around here. *yawn* I'm out of ways to stay awake. I guess I'll just have to try sleeping again and hope I don't have those nightmares. While I was in my sugar high I toilet papered Capsule Corp and Goku's house. It was really fun! I just wish Mr.Cuddles would have been there with me. I also robbed and blew up a music store. I took a walkman and a bunch of CDs.y favourite song is 'Get Inside' by Stonesour. I think listening to music helps me concentrate when I'm training. I've been going up out of Earth's atmosphere to destroy all the space junk I could find for my training, since comets are more of a challenge to destroy than the pathetic creatures called humans. I don't see why creatures so defective are ever allowed to live. Well I'm damn tired and am going to try sleeping, so I can get my energy back.  
  
P.S. 2 Days 'til The Cell Games!  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
I finally got some sleep! I dodn't have the nightmare, but I did have a really weird dream. It was where I kissed Goku! I was totally freaked when I woke up. I don't know what was worse that or the nightmares! An army came to the ring to try to defeat me! Yeah right, like that will ever happen! I blasted the whole damn army without even breaking a sweat! I can't wait until the tournament starts tomorrow! I wonder who will be the biggest challenge to me. It'll probably be Goku. Vegeta will probably challenge me again, I kicked his ass once and I can do it again! The ring has gotten really dirty over the past nine days, so I got one of those 'Swiffer' things you hear about on TV. They actually work pretty good. I can see my face in the tiles. I guess Earthlngs are useful for something afterall. Damn I won't be able to sleep tonight because I'm excited about blowing this mudd ball up! I guess I'm gonna clean the ring again and try to get in some last minute training. *starts singing 'Swiffer' song*  
  
P.S. Tomorrow is the Cell Games!  
  
The End ^_^  
  
A/N:SO what do ya think? I forgot I wrote this fic, I just found it earlier, so I decided to post it. I hope you liked it. Yes, I know Cell was alittle OOC, but oh well.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think!  
  
Check out my other fics!  
  
Vegeta fans go to my Vegeta site! www.freewebs.com/vegeta_lover (click on my bio) 


End file.
